


Untitled Wank Drabble

by drarrysgirl



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrysgirl/pseuds/drarrysgirl





	Untitled Wank Drabble

“I wasn’t popular! Everyone hated me most of the time! And if I recall, you were the leader of the Hate Campaign.”

Harry smirked over his glass. Malfoys eyes glistened with something that made his stomach jolt and he swallowed his gulp of firewiskey hard.  
They’d been sharing a bottle of whiskey and talking about their past for a few hours now and Harry had relaxed in to a state of comfortable drunkenness. It had become a regular Friday night ritual since they’d been teamed together as Auror partners but it was usually in a pub somewhere - this was the first time Malfoy had dropped in to Grimauld Place.

“We were jealous of you Potter. If you couldn’t work that out back then I though you’d have at least realised it by now.”

Malfoy laughed, and his eyes dropped to watch Harry swallow his drink. He shifted in his chair and chewed his bottom lip which was rather distracting. Harry watched as the pink fleshy cushion became swollen and shiny with Malfoys spit.

“Well you all did an excellent job of pretending it was hate. 2nd and 4th years where particularly painful”

Harry sighed, remembering…..

“It’s weird, I never realised you thought everyone actually hated you. I thought you were sure enough of yourself to realise that most of the school fancied you.”

Malfoy said with a small frown.

Harry laughed a loud barking laugh and Malfoys eyes widened and a grin spread out across his face.

“Oh yeah, queueing around the castle for me they was! I was fending them off with hexes most days!”

Harry laughed, his voiced laced with sarcasm.

“Despite your sarcasm I can assure you that’s entirely accurate Potter. I’d bet all my galleons every student wanked off to you at least once.”

All the air seemed to vacate Harry’s lungs in one go and he felt his jaw slacken slightly. As a blush crept up his neck and pooled in his cheeks he blinked at Malfoy who was peering at him over the rim of his whiskey glass. Those silver grey eyes seemed to shine with some wicked secret and it made Harry’s stomach tighten.

The clock chimed loudly, breaking the silence and whatever strange atmosphere was growing around them. Malfoy glanced up at the clock and stood slowly, draining his glass as he did.

“It’s getting late, I’ll leave you to it Potter.”

Harry stood and nervously brushed his palms down his thighs. Why the hell was he nervous?

“Right, well, thanks for calling in…”

He said lamely, as he took the glass from Malfoys out stretched hand. Their fingers grazed and as a red hot bolt of lightening shot up Harry’s arm, the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them;

“Did you really used to think of me when you were wanking back in school?”

Malfoys eyes widened a fraction but his face remained blank. Only the faint pink of his cheeks betrayed his attempt at coolness.

“I didn’t say that I did, just that most people probably did.”

He replied, with a grin that made it hard for Harry to catch his breath. Something like disappointment swept over him and he found his mouth once again working without his permission,

“So you didn’t?”

Malfoys eyes narrowed at his question and Harry could swear they flitted briefly to look at his lips. Licking a slow line across his bottom lip, the blonde considered Harry for a moment before responding -

“I didn’t say that either….”

He took a very small step closer to Harry, causing the air around them both to thicken and Harry could feel his own magic crackling up his spine. As he watched Malfoys eyes drop to his mouth for definite this time he moved, acting on pure impulse as he pushed Malfoy against the wall, catching his mouth swiftly.

As their lips met Harry had a brief moment of terror as Malfoy remained unresponsive under his touch. However his lips suddenly parted and Harry could taste fire whiskey as their tongues met, clashing and licking at each other with a heated intensity.

“What did you think of exactly..?”

Harry breathed as Malfoy tipped his head and laced feather light bites along his jawline. Their breathing was equally labored and as Malfoys face moved back in front of his he could feel his hot breaths whispered across his mouth.

“You. Just you.”

He replied, his voice raw with need. Harry’s arousal was suddenly souring and his hands gripped Malfoys hips, pushing him deeper into the wall as their groins melted together.

“Doing what exactly?”

He asked, as his hands ran down Malfoys lean torso, his fingers tracing over bulge in Malfoys pants.

“Oh god, touching me…. Touching yourself…”

Malfoy replied, his hips surging into Harry’s touch. Harry caught his mouth again and kissed him hard and wet. Pulling back only when his lungs cried out for more air he pressed their foreheads together as their hips began a slow rhythm, grinding against one another in a tortuous pace.  
Feeling his own erection pressed against Malfoys was making Harry’s head spin and he lent in to Malfoy for support as his legs weakened.

“You thought of me wanking?”

He asked, his cock twitching at the thought.

“Mmm, yes… God yes….”

Malfoy replied as his hands ran down Harry’s back and grasped tightly at his arse, squeezing and pulling him even closer, their hard cocks crushing together.

“Show me.”

Harry asked, pulling back so he could see Malfoys grey eyes, which were blown wide with lust.

“What?”

“Show me how you touch yourself, I want to see how you wank while you think of me.”

Harry murmured as he slipped his tongue across Malfoys bottom lip.

“Fuck…”

Malfoy moaned, thrusting his hips hard in to Harry and pushing him away slightly as his hand slipped down between them. He made quick work of the buttons on his trousers and as Harry watched with wonder, Malfoy took his own cock in his hand and began to stroke himself.

“Fuck Malfoy…”

Harry groaned and his own cock was practically throbbing, aching to be touched. He thrust his hand roughly down the front of his jeans, pushing them down slightly to reveal his own pulsing prick.

His eyes wandered over ever inch of Malfoy as he began to pump his own erection. He couldn’t decide which was turning him on more - the blazing look in Malfoys eyes or watching his fist pump fiercely at his cock.

“Tell me how it feels…”

Harry asked, his voice barely more than a growl, his eyes fixed on the granite eyes in front of him.

“Fuck, it feels hot, I’m so hard Potter…”

Malfoy replied, his voice shaken and his head tipped back against the wall. He peered down his lashes at Harry, a small smirk playing around the edges of his mouth as his eyes traveled from Harry’s eyes, down to his cock and back again.

“Wank yourself Malfoy, wank yourself and think of fucking me…”

Harry commanded, his voice sounded much stronger than he felt. He threw his other hand out, Palm flat against the wall beside Malfoys head for support as the sound of their fists pumping and their heavy breathing consumed him.

“Oh fuck, fucking hell Potter…You’re speaking in parceltongue…”

Malfoy moaned as he slipped his trousers down to the floor, exposing his full and hard cock, his balls tight beneath. His pace increase and Harry watched as beads of sweat began to form on his pale, marble chest. Clearly hearing Harry whisper to him with parcelmouth was turning him on more.

“You look fucking amazing, this is what I thought of every time I touched myself back in school.”

Harry confessed, slipping easily in to parcelmouth once he saw the reaction it dragged from Malfoy. Harry matched Malfoys pace now, pumping hard and fast and they stared in to each other’s eyes without blinking.

As Harry let out a low guttural moan Malfoys mouth dropped open, his brown puckered and he bit his lip own hard.

“Fuck Potter, this is what I thought of, you fucking your own fist… Oh god…”

He moaned, his free hand snaking around Harry neck, pulling them closer until their foreheads touched.

“I’ve thought of you recently..”

Harry whispered, unable to make his actual voice work.

“What..?”

Harry realised he was still speaking parcelmouth - 

“I’ve thought of you recently too, fucking me into the mattress and filling me Malfoy, feeling you inside me. I’ve wanked hard thinking of you fucking me….”

He confessed using parceltongue to draw a delicious moan from Malfoy as his back arched off the wall.

Harrys recent daydreams burs in to his mind and it was too much. The sound of Malfoy fisting his own cock, his breath across Harry’s face and his own hard cock sliding in and out of his own grasp. Harry could feel his climax building rapidly and he crashed their lips together, tongues thrashing messily and heated.

“Fuck, fuck Potter I’m gonna come…”

Malfoy cried and Harry could feel him tense and shaking between him and the wall.

“Come with me Malfoy, fuck….”

Harry moaned - not even sure if he was speaking normal or snake language as his own orgasm gripped him with an almost painful force. All he saw before his vision went blank and his head spun as his climax thundered through him was Malfoys eyes, wide and filled with lust.

It was minutes later, or maybe even hours before Harry was able to lean up off the wall, his cock still hard and slightly raw in his grip. They looked at each other, their breathing equally labored, their chests rising and falling heavily. Finally Harry drew in a deep breath, his hand running across Malfoys face and pulling him closer,

“I have a few more school boy fantasies about you we could play out if you’re up for it Malfoy?”

He teased, licking the blondes bottom lip slowly before kissing him full and hard. He heard a low grown at the back of Malfoys throat before we pulled back, looking Harry deep in the eyes.

“You carry on speaking to me in parceltongue Potter and I’m not even going to make it up to the bedroom to fuck you in to the mattress..”

He replied with a smirk, and neither of them bothered fastening their trousers as they made their way as quick as they could up the stairs.


End file.
